To Live with Thy Loathed Enemy
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: Anne must stay at the Blythe's while Marilla nurses a relative in the States.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Marilla, you look positively elegant! Where are you going?" asked Anne as she came in through the kitchen door.

"One must look their best when traveling. I'm visiting my sister in the states, she is extremely sick and I'll be gone for a month." explained Marilla in a prim and proper manner.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me, then I could have packed earlier! I need to pack now!" she cried as she ran up the stairs.

"Anne, I'm afraid you're not.. going." said Marilla slowly.

Anne stopped. "I'm not? Then...then where will I stay?You don't believe that I can stay here alone for a month, especially with the haunted woods next to us, but obviously theres the white way of delight, and the Lake of shimmering waters, but still." said Anne. "Will I be staying at Mrs. Barry's?" she asked eagerly.

"No, I've made arrangements with Mr. Blythe, you're to stay with them, in the farm. said Marilla.  
"But...but Gil..gil bert bly..the, but... Please don't make me Marilla." Anne stuttered.

"No buts, Anne Shirley, I've arranged it and you will go there." Marilla said sternly.

"But Marilla! When are you going?" Anne asked hoping it was not for another hour at least.

"Right now, after I take you to the Blythe's farm. And I expect you to be well behaved." Anne's hope of convining Marilla not to make her stay _there_ were crushed.

"Oh, Marilla, I'm in the depths of dispair, I shall never be almost perfectly happy in the Blythe Farm." Anne whimpered.

"I will not listen to such nonsense, now come along, I'm already late." Marilla stated curtly.

Anne packed her 'wordly goods' and went downstairs. Tears were in her eyes and her sleeves were wet from wiping her nose.

"Come along, Anne." Marilla called from the front door.

Anne obeyed meekly and went outside to the buggy.

They went for a ride through the White Way of Delight and pass the Lake of Shimmering Waters. However, Anne could not fully enjoy the scenerie for life was very bleak for the girl of fifteen.

"Anne, knock on the door and tell them. I need to get going." Marilla said and she left without another word.

Anne knocked on the door as she was told and the door opened. There stood a man that looked a lot like Gilbert but with sharper angles and his eyes were not as mischevious.

"Hello. My name is Anne Shirley. Anne spelt with an E. Marilla said that I was to stay with you while she was in the states, am I correct?" Anne asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Blythe blinked at the forwardness of the red haired girl in front of him. He surveyed her for a moment. So this was the girl who hit his son in the head with a slate? The girl who accidentally set the Diana Barry drunk? Her red hair told of a temper, but her eyes told of an ability to love and show kindness. He didn't know what to make of this Anne Shirley, however he had promised Marilla he would look after her girl and he would keep his word.

"Yes... You will be staying here." He said wondering if he should put her in the guest room or the east gable.

"I like you already. You might be a kindred spirit, but I don't know if I'll like it here." Anne confided to him frankly.

"I suppose you'll like it here enough. I'm sorry no one else could take you. The Barry's plan to go on vacation two weeks from now, the Andrews have been having financial problems, Mr. Lynde is having trouble with his health again, the Gillis' won't here of it considering Mrs. Gillis is sick." He tried to reconcile her.

"I wanted to stay home alone to be honest." She sighed as the last word left her lips.

"Why don't you come inside. You can have the east gable and it faces in the direction of Green Gables." He stepped aside from the door frame smiling at the girl.

Her face light up and she smiled.

"Think of it this way at least you're not bunking up with the Pye's." They both laughed at this. Anne went upstairs to her room opened the door and stared in wide eyed rapture at what lay before her.

...

Don't worry Gilbert appears soon. Vote in the pole on my Profile Page!

Have a Great Day ㈴1


	3. Chapter 3

The room had two large book cases filled to it's capacity, a window seat with mating and pillows that were a beautiful light green with white lacy frills fringing it's edges, the bed had sheets and pillows of similar style, and the walls were papered a pale white. It was a blank canvas for her dreams for the next month.

She sighed happily setting her things down on the bed. She walked over to the book shells across from the bed and began reading the titles.

Little Women, Sherlock Holmes, Dickens, Shakespear, Jane Austen, Ben Hur, Lancelot and Elaine, and... could it be... Yes it was...Tennyson! Who in the world read these? Most definitely not Mr. Blythe. That only left...

Mr. Blythe stood at the door way of her room. "Looking through the bookshelf, eh? Straight to the books just like my Gilbert. They're all his old copies. Put them in here so his room wouldn't be all books." Mr. Blythe smiled.

"He has taste. I'll say that much. " Anne said stiffly.

"You aren't on good terms with my boy still?" John laughed.

No answer.

"No? That's alright. He's been having every girl like him for years figured it was a matter of time before he encountered one that didn't." He said honestly.

"He is good competition. I have to fight until there's nothing left in me to get top marks and at times that isn't enough." Anne's resolve to never speak of Gilbert Blythe breaking as a result of the laws of curtesy.

"Well I'm glad he has his work cut out for him. Anyway dinner is in fifteen minutes." John walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Anne unpacked quickly and looked out the window. Just as Mr. Blythe said, she could see her home in the distance. She stayed looking lovingly Green Gables until she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Anne!?"


	4. Chapter 4

She spun around. She had hoped to avoid him at least until dinner, but that was not to be the case. She looked at him blankly. So many emotions were going on inside her that none would show on her face. No emotion was stronger than the other, and so she stood facing the boy without even a scowl. Then after a minute of desprately sorting through her mental mess she settled on acting civil. She nodded curtly trying to channel all the Marilla-ishness she could.

"Gilbert." Anne said sagely.

"Dad didn't tell me you were staying here!" He smiled. This was his chance to finally smooth things over with Anne.

"Well, Marilla needed to go see an ill cousin in The States." She said with as much formality as possible.

"How long have you known about this?" He asked suspicious.

"Since I was told and came here... Roughly two hours" She estimated looking at a bedside clock.

"Why that's hardly any warning at all." Gilbert said in surprise.

"Hardly any warning at all. Says the boy who wasn't even told you'd have a stranger staying with you." She laughed.

"A stranger? Anne we're not strangers." He waited for her to elaborate. Strangers! They were not on good terms at the moment, but they knew each other. He knew her as a nice girl who was trying to be the best she could be. She knew him most likely as a reched human being. Didn't that count for something?

She bit her lip in thought. "I suppose not. Strange girl or orphan would probably be better." Anne concluded.

"How about you use I. Don't give yourself labels like that. Especially when most of the world will do it for you." Gilbert said seriously.

"Well, I think it is about dinner." Anne said returning to her formal if not cold self.

"Probably." He agreed. He had got her to open up for just a moment with a little more patience could they _finally_ be friends? Gilbert wasn't sure. It was just as easy for her to pretend that he didn't exist.

...

_Well this was short, but hopefully it will suffice. I had a lot of trouble getting this together as most of my ideas come at untimely hours and by the time they get to being typed they aren't as good as when I first thought them. _

_I hate pleading for reviews, but how else are you going to remember? Unless your struck with the uncontrollable urge to write one!_


	5. Chapter 5

Anne walked down the stairs, Gilbert following close behind. Mrs. Blythe smiled warmly at them both.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to help settle you in, Anne. I was at the Barry's helping them pack for their vacation at Kingsport." Mrs. Blythe apologized.

"Don't worry a bit about it Mrs. Blythe. I'm as we'll situated as I think possible at the moment. Diana was very excited about her trip and the fact that you helped them get out of Avonlea a little faster is much appreciated. I'm sure." Anne said frankly.

"Those Barry girls were in a positive frenzie when I was there." Mrs. Blythe laughed.

"Have you ever imagined... What Kingsport must look like?" Anne asked dreamily.

"I've only ever left Avonlea once and I don't think I'll ever want to leave again." Mrs. Blythe said fervently.

"I think this is the best place in the world. It still seems as though it's a dream and any moment I'll wake up and find that I'm still with the Hammond's, but even if this is a dream I want to make the best of it and see every part of this dream world."

"Keep dreaming then. Avonlea would never be the same without you." Mrs. Blythe said sweetly.

Gilbert watched the exchange between his mother and his academic rival quietly. The conversation between them seemed so natural. Like they were already close friends despite this being the first time they'd talked to each other. He smiled somewhat bitterly and wished he and Anne could be like that.

"Well, It's dinner time you three!" Came his father's voice from the dinning room. The chattering females looked up in surprise. They had been so engrossed in conversation that they had forgotten the time.

...

I have finals this week so I'm busy right now, but don't let that stop you from leaving a review or PM. I'll still be checking!


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Blythe smiled and walked to the table and sat, not wanting to bother her husband with the mundane tasik of pulling out her chair for her. When Mr. Blyte walked out of the kitchen with the chicken he had prepared for dinner and saw his wife already seated he pouted.

"Am I no longer allowed the honor of pulling out my beloved wife's chair anymore?" He chuckled.

"Oh, but you've always said it was a task hardly worth the effort, dear." Mrs. Blythe said mischievously.

"It was always in jest!" John said defensively.

"Was it? I guess you will just have to wait for another opportunity to assist me." Her smile broadened slightly.

John let out a huff and sat down dejectedly.

"I suppose I'll save that task for you if you like."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

Gilbert sat watching the playful exchange between his parents. He shook his head ammusedly. This happened at least once a week. He looked to his right to see how Anne took the banter. She was smiling slightly. He sighed in relief. Moody had once stayed over for dinner and his parents had done this that day. Moody never did come to his house again, fearing he would have to witness the wishy-washiness of Gilbert's parents. He was glad Anne didn't seem to mind.

Soon they sat quietly eating. The only sound was of forks scraping quietly on plates.

"Do you like your room, Anne?" Mrs. Blythe asked.

"It's absolutely lovely." Anne said rapturously.

"I'm glad." Another long silence.

"Have you finished the Geometry homework, Anne?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes." Came her monosyllable reply.

"I haven't yet. Do you think you could help me?" He asked.

"I'm probably not the best to ask on the subject. Perhaps Charlie would be more of service."

"Yes, of course." He said sheepishly.

Mrs. Blythe cleared her throat. "Since you are done with your homework, maybe you could help me with some patchwork?" Mrs. Blythe asked.

"If you would like me to." Anne smiled.

"Thank you."

They finished their meal in silence and Gilbert went to his room to finish his work. He worked diligently and eventually finished. He got up and went to look for her leaving his Geometry homework on his desk. He left the room suddenly wondering what Anne was doing. After all patch work didn't take that long to finish, right? He went looking for her and finally found her in the kitchen, sitting on the floor, Milly, the family cat purring in her arms.

"Anne?"

She looked up looking like a thief that had been caught red handed. "Um..." Anne sighed, gave the cat one last affectionate stroke down it's back and got up. "Won't happen again, I promise." She said, she tried to push past him toward the dinning room.

"Would you like to know her name?" Gilbert asked not letting her pass him.

"Yes. She's so sweet and nice." Anne looked longingly at the soft white kitten.

"Her name is Milly." He said proudly.

"Milly? What a wonderful name." She said, another glance at Milly.

"Do you have a cat, Anne?"

"No, Marilla detests cats and I do so love them. So soft and loving."

"Oh." He thought a moment. "Would you like to help take care of her while you're here?"

Anne smiled, but then that smile faltered. "I'd love to, but I don't know how. Is it like taking care of a baby?" She asked.

"I suppose, from what I've seen of Minnie May I'd say pretty close." Gilbert replied thoughtfully.

"Oh good. I can handle that. Thank you so much!"

"You're doing me a favor, really."

"A favor?" The thought of doing Gilbert Blythe a favor was foreign to her.

"Yes, with you helping with Milly I have more time for other things."

"Oh. Well, all the same thank you." A smile, a turn, and she was gone. He watched in awe as Milly, never one to go upstairs, followed at her heels.

...

**So I'm writing a bit during spring break. There'll be more soon and if you notice any mistakes I'd love to know.**

**\- LoA**


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert went back to his room. Now that Anne seemed to be more comfortable around him he wondered what the school day would bring on the morrow. The way he saw it, if how she acted in the kitchen translated over to school he might be able to walk with her. He might have to hide behind a few bushes, but that was better than nothing. If she would only be lukewarm around him at home then there was also a chance she'd walk with Ruby or Jane and ignore him.

He liked the idea of the former rather than the latter. It was more probable than her walking out in the open with him. Even if he desperately wanted to walk in the open with her. He would take what he could get.

Nothing was set in stone, though. Everything had a chance of happening just as much as not.

"It is getting late." He mumbled looking out the window. Putting aside his thoughts the best he could, he went to sleep.

Early the next morning Anne went down to the kitchen."Good morning." She yawned.

"Why are you up so early, Anne?" John asked with a laugh.

"Matthew always wakes up just before sunrise. I get up just to sit and talk to him, but since Matthew left before Marilla to the States I have been talking to her." Anne said with a smile.

"There is no Marilla to talk to." Mr. Blythe said softly.

"I thought maybe I could talk to you or Mrs. Blythe, but if neither of you had time or were not awake I thought I'd get my school things ready and go for a walk."

"I'm not sure what I'd talk to you about."

""Oh finding something to talk about is easy. Like... Are you going to the fields or your orchard this morning?"

"The orchard." John replied simply.

"The orchard. Now, what are you going to do at the orchard?"

"Pick apples to bring to town with the rest of the crops and sell...?" One would think that was an obvious answer.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very confident."

"Yes."

"See, we just had a conversation. A very stilted one, but if we keep working maybe you'll be the best conversationalist I know." Anne said happily.

"Who is the best listener?" Mr. Blythe asked.

"Why, Matthew of course. He is a very attentive listener. He may not say much, but I know he understands. I have to get my things, but then I'll be out of your hair."

"Not so fast, Anne. Just where are you going exactly?"

"Since Diana is away and I've taken care of Milly, I'm going to The Lake of Shining Waters and then to school by myself." Anne went toward the stairs.

"Where ever that is, Gilbert could go with you." Mr. Blythe didn't want Anne walking out alone.

"That's very kind, but there is no need to bother Gilbert. Besides, I've walked alone to school and _Barry's Pond_," She said the name with a roll of her eyes, "many times."

"You are not leaving by yourself young lady." Someone had to watch out for the girl and Marilla had trusted him, so he would do what he could.

"Must I have him tagging along?"

"Yes."

Anne visibly deflated. "Alright." She went to her room and gathered her things, stopping outside Gilbert's room to inform him of his father's decision.

"Your father doesn't want me out of the house without someone with me. Would you mind heading to the Lake and then going to school right now?"

Gilbert beamed at her from his desk. "Not at all."


End file.
